Bittersweet 2
by BookWoRmzZz
Summary: Unrequited Love hurts right? Well how much will that hurt for Gray when Life gets quite harsh for him.? GraLu -COMPLETE-


**Sorry guys! I just feel like making as many one-shots as possible! And this is probably my first GraLu Story! hope you like it!**

* * *

She's like an angel. Thats all I can say. With her hair golden bright like that, maybe even brighter than the sun. Her peachy white skin that's ever so smooth-Well not like I felt it!-With her curvy, delicate body-!

Damn. I'm sounding like Loke now.

But seriously. I can't help it.

Not only is she pretty-No. Scratch that. Beautiful-She has a heart of gold and is very talented.

I don't wanna sound mushy but she's the only one to be able to light up my world.

A sudden noise interrupted my thoughts as the angel herself came up to me.

"Gray!" Standing there with a pout on her lips she inched her face closer to mine and examined it. My voice hitched at the close proximity.

"Watcha dazing off for?" The angel asked me curiously.

"N-nothing." I said as I turned my slightly red face away from her.

"Whatever you say." The angel shrugged and return back to her _Boyfriend_. Yes you heard me. Boyfriend. She's taken.

What's even worse is that it was my rival out of all people. That bastard Natsu.

I sighed deeply as I had gone over myself that it's Lucy's choice, not mine.

It's already been 2 years since they've been dating. In those painful years I've indured a lot and had reassured myself that Natsu would end up like those other boys she had dumped. But right now, Natsu holds the record of the longest in Lucy's previous datings.

It almost seems I had given up.

But I know I wouldn't.

I gave myself a light pat on the back as I stood up happily and went to the angel's table.

* * *

_**-1 YEAR LATER-**_

My heart stopped at the moment I looked at the neatly designed invitation card. To a _Wedding. _Lucy's wedding.

My hand shook awfully as tears spilled though my icy blue eyes and down to the paper.

_Hey Ice-Freak! Come to my wedding It's gonna be fun! If you don't I'll kick your ass Block-head!_

_signed- Natsu Dragneel._

My ability to stand was lost when I fell on my knees, wimpering like a baby. I dropped the card as I brought my hands up to my face and began to sob willingly.

Had I really hoped in this years that Lucy would be mine?

How pathetic.

* * *

**-DAY OF WEDDING-**

The day that I dread the most. Angel's wedding. _Lucy's _Wedding.

I forced myself to give wide smiles as it would be too rude not to.

A tear drop escaped my bloodshot eyes as I wiped it away.

Then I noticed Natsu coming my way. The worst timing as always.

"Hey Droopy eyes!" Natsu waved to me as he said his usual insult slash greeting but with more cheer in his voice.

"Hey." I said coolly and regained my composure.

"Whoa, I really didn't mean it when I said you had droopy eyes but now yeah." That freak said as he studied my eyes.

"I-I accidentally got salt in my eyes when I was cooking." I quickly made up a reason as I rubbed my eyes.

"Oh, as expected from an idiot like you." Natsu insulted as he chuckled.

A vein popped on my head, "Yeah sure, A real idiot would take love advice from an idiot itself." I insulted back as I pushed away the hatred bubbling inside me.

Natsu chuckled not minding that I had called him an idiot. You're so stupid Natsu.

"So your not disagreeing that your an idiot yourself?"

I was taken back at the sudden comeback. I didn't actually noticed that when I said my insult. I had actually agreed I was an idiot.

I chuckled with Natsu and soon I was relaxed. Maybe Natsu isn't a bad guy after all.

* * *

_**-SKIP TO ALTAR-**_

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take this woman whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded wife; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect her: to forsake all others for her sake; to cleave unto her, and her only, until death shall part you?" The priest questioned as he looked up from his bible gave Natsu a smile.

"HELL YEAH I DO!" Natsu replies cheerily as it elicits a giggle from the bride.

So does everyone else, they laughed heartily but I stayed silent solemnly hung my head down as I gripped tightly on my tuxes edge.

"Do you Lucy Heartfilia, take this man who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect him, to forsake all others for his sake; to cleave unto him and him only, and him forever until death shall part you?" The priest faced Lucy as Natsu looked at her nervously.

For the first time I looked up at Lucy too and was immediately strucked by her beauty. Her white veil hung over her but her face was still seen with it's transparent cloth. Her golden hair that I so loved was done in a bun that made her even more appealing. Her flowing pristine gown curved her perfect body.

"I do." The word echoed through my mind as I looked wide eyes at Lucy's wide smile.

"Before I may proceed this wedding anyone who disagrees, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest examined the area before looking back down to his bible.

"You may kiss the bri-"

"I-I object!" I suddenly stood up with my whole body shaking and declared my disagreement.

I heard a few gasps and saw heads shook in dissapointment.

I looked back at Lucy and Natsu and had also shocked looks on their.

"G-gray . ." Natsu looked at me worriedly. I was quite shocked. I thought Natsu would be exploding in anger now. Literally. But instead he gave me a worried look.

I took a regretful glimpes of Lucy and almost made a run for it when I saw her equally worried and shocked face.

I took a look around again and ran out of the distasteful place.

.

.

.

What am I doing?

.

.

.

As I ran I went to the rooftop of Fairy Tail and let it all out there.

I was supposed to support Lucy!

Why am I like this?

I punch the nearest wall that half crumbled to the power forced onto it.

I looked up the sky once my sobs were reduced to hiccups.

This life is too much. . .

Once that thought was over I made a decision.

"I'm coming soon UI."

I said up to the sky as I walked leisurely towards the edge of the roof.

And with that I jumped off with a last thought-

_I love you Lucy._

.

.

.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHA I'm so evil huh? Yeah sorry that my first ever GraLu has to be a tradegy. Oh and please REVIEW!**


End file.
